pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:R/Me Stygian Veil Trapper
"lay down ur spirit" i dont see any spirits in that build Yaniv242 03:55, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Pretty much any long-living spirit with low energy to cast works. ' ur a shitter. Life Guardian 03:58, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::I am not a shitter. I use tranquility and that works fine. Alot of people do it differently. This works dude. It has for a long time. And to answer your question the optional spot is put in for a spirit. --DoA Master 16:31, 12 August 2009 (UTC) I haven't tried this since the EW nerf, but i used to solo trap the first 3 waves of veil all the time on my ranger--TahiriVeila 16:32, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Yep same here. You don't need EW though. At all. Which is why its not in this build. Also, the 3rd wave is doable also, but it is more profitable to rinse and repeat the first 2. --DoA Master 17:08, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Third was harder, you need to put spirits much farthers back to pull in fiends--TahiriVeila 17:10, 12 August 2009 (UTC) How long does this take? Cuz tbh, raven/SF works pretty well. --- ' Ressmonkey ' ''(talk) 19:02, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :This takes longer then Raven/SF, but it mucho easier. No body blocking or anything. Plus this is more fun cause you get to see alot of yellow numbers fly. --DoA Master 20:26, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ok... But as a prediction, if thats the case, this will probably get a 3.2 and be trashed with 2 people 5s and the others 1s and 2s, but Im not gonna vote. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 21:04, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :pretty sure one of these have already been made Flesh Atrophy 22:40, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Btw Grazden, i was talking about yaniv or w/e, who had the first post on this page. I wasn't talking about you. Life Guardian 00:58, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Ahh ok didn't realize Life. And this is easier then Raven/SF, like you get this on first try. Easy. And yes this is an old build. There was one back before the EW nerf, but I made one that didn't require EW. --DoA Master 15:55, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::You weren't the first to make this build, but thanks for posting it. See my user page for a prior example. Similar builds have been in use since Nov, 2007 EW update. Since this is in the build space now, I'll include a video link and variants. MisterB 09:40, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Lol trappers speed? Where is it? faster traps > less recharge on a spirit 11:09, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :SQ recharges traps faster than trappers speed...33% vs 25%--TahiriVeila 11:53, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yep. --DoA Master 19:44, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Trappers Speed works as well been using it instead of SQ insanemadone Both Trapper's Speed and Serpent's Quickness work. Trapper's allows you to drop a barbed faster if anything makes it through. MisterB 09:40, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Anyway i made a video of "my" version of this build using it in HM to wipe 2 waves http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dBCb5WEyig reason im posting it is that yet to see a decent video of it so i hope it helps ....insanemadone BUH! Does ural's affect trap damage? If so consider it over flame trap?--TahiriVeila 16:22, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Actually, EBSoH might be better. Drop it on traps before pull and get +14 every time a trap triggers--TahiriVeila 16:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :: For EBSoH to work, you must be standing in it. That would be hard to use with you having to be on the run while the traps go off. 'Captain Bulldozer 'Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 16:45, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::ups forgot that ebsoh was trigger where caster was standing not where damage was dealt. Would it still affect the trap damage if you move out of the way then dropped ebsoh? Otherwise BUH! it is--TahiriVeila 16:50, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::ebsoh wouldnt affect dust trap, so i would say buh. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 16:55, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I see no reason why EBSoH wouldn't affect traps... but again having to be on the run (especially in HM) makes it very hard to time it so that the Ward is up (and that's you're in it) when the traps go off. Taking "BUH!" might be nice, but that also means several less traps to go off... so I'm not sure it would make as big a difference. Have to try it though... Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 16:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Right, it comes down to weather 25% more damage on dust traps out-does the damage you get by not having as many flame traps--TahiriVeila 17:00, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::BUH! does work in Flame Trap's spot given proper timing. I've tested it on the first wave in HM. Flame Trap is easier, simply because you don't have to time anything. BUH! hits slightly harder and does a little more damage. I tried the Ebon Ward, but I never got the timing right. EBSoH will not increase armor ignoring damage, like Dust Trap. You must be standing in the ward when the traps trigger. Whenever I stopped to cast after pulling, the Stygians always changed targets to me and ran past the traps.MisterB 09:40, 27 August 2009 (UTC) NM or HM ? ^^ :I always trapped HM before EW nerf, no reason why it shouldn't work now--TahiriVeila 13:06, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::I've been doing this both NM and HM in the last few days... NM is a lot easier... the stygians are less likely to not go for the spirit for example... but HM gets way better drops. Only gems drops I've seen so were in HM. With HM though your timing has to be more precise and there seems to be a bigger chance that half the wave with actually survive the traps. Captain Bulldozer '''Don't TELL me that you're right... prove it. 15:28, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::This works in HM, and the drops are better. Just practice until you get the timing and technique down, and then they don't survive. Run like your pants are on fire when you pull. MisterB 09:40, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Attributes I flipped Wilderness and Expertise in the build, from 16E, 15W to 16W, 15E. 15 Exp. is enough to lay the traps you need, and damage is key. MisterB 10:22, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Expertise --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 22:29, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::What is the point of linking the Expertise article? 16 versus 15 Expertise reduces both Dust and Barb's cost by 1 energy, true, but like I said, the reduced cost is not necessary. 15 Expertise allows you just enough energy to lay all the traps, but the increase to Wilderness makes your traps stronger. Run 16 Expertise for easier energy management and weaker traps, or run 16 Wilderness for slight buff to traps with sufficient energy to execute the build. MisterB 22:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Hungers aggro me, not spirit Every time I do this, I pull the hungers, but they always run for me, ignoring the spirit. I place the spirit a short step off the right wall. What's the trick to get them all balled up on the spirit? --WhiteAsIce 07:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC)